1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of executing one of plural image processing functions, selected according to a print command from an external apparatus or an image processing command from an operation unit, an information processing apparatus to be connected with such image processing apparatus, and a print system composed of such image processing apparatus and information processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional printing apparatus is generally provided with a single function such as a printer (such function being printing function in this case), and there is usually utilized a printing system in which such single-function printing apparatus is connected to a host computer.
In such print system, the printing apparatus and the host computer are connected through a bidirectional interface (for example serial, parallel, USB etc.) to enable monitoring of the status of the printing apparatus on the display image of the host computer, thereby improving convenience of the user.
For example, it is possible to display states of the printing apparatus, such as absence of printing sheets or sheet jamming, on the display of the host computer on real-time basis. It is also possible, even in a network environment, that the network host computer can monitor, on real-time basis, the state of the printing apparatus connected to the network.